


A Christmas drabble

by atrimea



Category: Daft Punk Medley - Pentatonix (Music Video), Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom, Superfruit
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Daddy Kink, First Base, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, THEY ARE SO CUTE KILL ME END ME, Teasing, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrimea/pseuds/atrimea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic where they do sweet fluffy things and kiss and laugh. sigh. i love their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I love them and I ship them but I want them to be happy more then I want them to be boyfriends, so idc how they define their relationship I just want them to be with each other forever because they are flawless.

They were wearing ugly sweaters, and singing carols, they weren't that drunk yet, but their words were barely making sense.  
They were Scott and Mitch after all, and it was always hard to tell if they were drunk or just happy, especially on Christmas.

"on the first day of Christmas, my best friend gave to me?" Scott sang as soon as Mitch walked out with a gift.

"just one? Are you even my best friend?"

Mitch laughed in that particular way that Scott found so endearing.

"I'm your bay-bee" His child voice made Scott want to crush him into a hug.

Scott tore open the wrapping and started to laugh, trying in vain to roll his eyes.  
"You didn't have a sweater so I bought you one! Isn't that very sweet of me?"

"You so! planned this!" Scott looked up at the huge blue print that read #1 DAD

"what? spill wine on the other one so you would absoulutely have to wear this one?, no!" He smiled at Scott like the evil character in a broadway play.

"I hate you!!!" Scott scoffed.  
"put it onnn!!!" Mitch mocked his tone, giggling when Scott rolled his eyes and did.

"what if someone asks me about my children?"  
"I'll just tell them you're my daddy"  
They both started to helplessly giggle at this.

"There is NO WAY I'm wearing this to the party!"  
Mitch smiled at him suggestively , "Why you scared they'll know about us? "  
Scott looked at the mischievous glint in his eyes, and at the shining stain of wine on his lips.

"You were scared that time in the bathroom before our show too, If I remember correctly, fear didn't stop you then" he remembered asking Mitch to please not be so loud, someone would come any second, he remembered the thrill, and nothing of the show that followed after. Because he could still feel Mitch's mouth on his skin, with every note of every song.

Scott knew exactly where mitch was trying to take the conversation.

"Thats the part you remember ? Me being scared?"  
Mitch giggled.  
"I have you to remind me of allllll the other stuff"  
Mitch took the bait, he always did. "like This"

He shifted until he was next to Scott on the couch and let his hands slide over Scott's shoulders and neck. Scout's eyes fluttered and shut as Mitch kissed him slowly, gasping when Scott reciprocated.  
Their tounges met in the sweetest kiss they had ever shared, bursting with so much of everything that it was almost overwhelming. They inched closer until mitch was sitting on Scott's lap, holding his face in his hands. Mitch moaned into Scott's mouth, making Scott groan and push them closer.

  
They let go to catch their breaths and looked at each other for a rare quiet second, letting their hearts and heads absorb the weight of it all, thinking about how happy they were to have each other.

"I fucking love you Samantha"  
Scott burst out laughing.  
"And I love you Mitchell!"

"Lets run off into the rainbow!"

Laughter led them to another kiss, and then another.  
Bestfriends, boyfriends, lovers- whatever they were, they were with each other, and that was all that mattered to them.

Mitch still made Scott wear the sweatshirt, and Scott bought back some mistletoe to hang in their own kitchen, which Mitch was more than happy about.

**Author's Note:**

> THEIR SHIP NAME COULD HAVE BEEN SCOTCH LMAO


End file.
